


Crusher's Dream

by 11_A



Series: Crusher's Dream [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Dildos, Humiliation, M/M, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11_A/pseuds/11_A
Relationships: Wesley Crusher/William Riker
Series: Crusher's Dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751074
Kudos: 5





	Crusher's Dream

One  
Will Riker and Wesley Crusher had been on a shuttle for three days after an away mission on a remote planet, Crusher had begun to feel frustrated. Not really having a chance to find enough privacy to find time to jack off, even harder than it was with 2 other roommates at the academy. At least there everyone understood what, “I’m going to head back for some alone time meant.” Not that Wesley doubted Riker would understand, but he didn't want to come across as a frustrated teenager to Will. Even so it was becoming hard to hide an almost constant hard-on from the rugged commander. Wesley thought maybe-  
“God what beautiful people on Trenton prime, huh kid?” Riker interrupted Wesley’s trail of thought,  
“Um, yeah, all so beautiful comander” Wesley stamred.  
“No wonder you’ve been rocking a boner for the last three days” Riker said casually,  
“Sir? No sir” Wesley replied.  
“Wesley you’ve practacly been leaking precum in that seat for hours, go to the rear section and rub one out, for god sakes we’re both men here I understand” teased Riker.  
“Sir, my duties…”  
“Go, unless you want to dock with the enterprise and greet your mother with a rock hard cock, in fact consider that an order”  
Wesley quickly got up and passed through the single doorway to the aft section of the shuttle, heart pounding he closed the cabin door and rummaged through his bag for his PADD which he’d down loaded some of his holoporn to just in case he’d had a chance to get some alone time. Never imagining he’d be ordered to rub one out by his CO, commander Riker for that matter, the man practically single handedly responsible for his sexual awakening a few years prior. The subject of a good chunk of his holoporn colection.  
Wesley removed the top of his uniform jumpsuit, reached for a bottle of lube and grabbed his dildo, he wasn't sure if he had the time or privacy to go all the way with it, but he didn't see a problem sucking on the thing, the thing he had used Rikers own holo image to model. Wesley didn't waste anymore time, he loaded his porno programs and laid out on the bench and went to town. 

Riker himself, up in the cockpit of the shuttle, was beginning to grow rambunctious himself, his cock adopting a semi after he had ordered the young cadet to the rear section of the craft. Riker considered himself a straight man, however he had a sadistic streak and couldn't bring himself to express those feelings to a woman, so he often cruised the gay clubs in the bay area, a hot spot for men with cirten...proclivites, that the comander found a to be hot comotitie. Rikers semi had grown into a full hard on as he was reminded of the same proclivities Wesley shared with those men.  
The commander got up from his seat, and moved closer to the bulkhead which connected the two sections of the ship, hearing soft moans from the act section, palming his crotch. Commander Riker moved to the door controls and hesitated. If this wasn’t Crushers thing it would be his end in starfleet court martialed for who knows what. Riker thought for just a few seconds before remembering Wesley’s holo library. He opened the cabin door, seconds later Wesley shot up, the half naked 20-or-so year old flush, rock hard, salvia drenched dildo in his hand.  
“Sir, I...Sir you said…” Wesley stammered  
“I never said I wouldn't interrupt cadet, and when I remembered how much of a faggot you were I couldnt help but helping you out back here”  
“Sir, I…” Wesley’s ass throbbing while his mind went blank “Please”  
“Please….?” Riker was looking for a ‘Please, Sir’  
“Please sir,”  
Riker backhanded the cadet causing a cry “Strip down Cadet, then get on your knees”  
“Yes Si-” Another backhand this time the sting almost brought a tear to Wesley's eye  
“Do not speak unless spoken to faggot”  
Wesley noded, removed his boots and stripped out of his jumpsuit, boxers and everything. He moved to kneel as Riker moved to the replicator, pressed a few buttons, all of the sudden a flog hit Wesley’s back and he cried out in pain, falling to all fours. Riker placed his boot on the boys back to indicate he should stay there. Riker moved around to see the boy's face and striped out of his own jump suit, keeping the boots on. Riker set himself up on his knees and forced a finger into Wesley's mouth, followed by his cock, Identical to the 9 inch dildo Wesley had so diligently replicated. reaching around he forced a finger into the cadets ass. Moaning around Rikers cock Welsley rocked back and forth trying to feel as used as posible at one time. Riker smiled,  
“You like his boy”  
“Hmmhm…” Wesley hummed, still unable to speak being fucked up the face  
“I think we’re going to to this much more one we get back to the enterprise”  
Riker pulled his cock out of Welseys mouth and replaced it with the dildo and fastened it in Wesley’s throat with a strap. He flipped Welsey around into his back and around 180 degrees so he could thrust his cock into Wesley's now loose hole. Thanks when the boy lost control and came, shooting mostly onto himself. Riker wasn't happy,  
“I thought fags dont cum was an unspoken rule here kid, if that hapens again ill have to do something about it”  
Riker kept fucking while at the same time making sure his faggot knew what to expet placing one hand around wesleys throat and using the other to operate a riding crop. After some time ten minutes or so-Riker came in Wesley's ass, pulled out, removed the dildo from welseys mouth and gave him a few more slaps before rising.  
When Wesley tried to muster his energy and do the same a boot stoped him “I didn’t say get up.” Riker moved to be standing right over Wesley's face and in one final act of domination, pissed on the boy. Dressing himself Riker said, “you’ve got three minutes to clean up and return to your station cadet, understood?”  
“Yes Sir”  
“Good boy”

The time passed and Wesley returned to his station looking like nothing had transpired, Riker looked at him and his body and said “You’re mine you understand that? Body, mind, and soul. You’re my faggot as long as you’re on the enterpise”  
Wesley smiled, “I think I can get used to that Sir, just don’t go so easy on me next time”  
“I don't think that will be a problem” Riker said standing behind Wesley sucking at his neck and rubbing his cock. “In just a few minutes we’re going to dock with the ship, and everyone will know who you belong it”  
Wesley guped, feeling more turned on humiliated than ever before, knowing his life in the enterprise as an equal was over.


End file.
